one wish for a freind
by zsd brony
Summary: when Zein Colbert make a wish that he could be the older brother of one of his friends. not being crafle with his words sent him on a journey that would teach him more then he would have ever know about himself PS i do not wright clop its m because of fight seen,s and adult ideas.


**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or anything else, but a few of my own OC. All rights reserved to Hasbro**

**Dear readers,**

**This is my first story, so any advice would be nice. If you have OC's, pm me please and I could put it in other stories or this one if a spot opens. If you have any questions, ask and I'll see what I can do for you. Will try to get new chapters out that are good at least once a week, if not 2 weeks. I'm loyal to my fans, so I will always finish what I've started.**

* * *

A Wish for My Friend

"_Thanks Zein."_

"_You're the best Zein."_

"_Let's get together Zein."_

All these things ran through my mind this summer. It's mid-summer by now; just last year my friends always had time to get together, except for one in particular lately...Della. She is fifteen and has light blue dyed hair – I've forgotten what her true hair color is. We were always together, like two peas in a pod.

Where are my manners...if you haven't guessed yet I'm Zein, Zein Colbert. I have hair the color of a black hole; wish it was white a much better color. Am about six feet and three inches tall, and have blue eyes that strangely, not many girls say anything about...like in the movies. I love my friends to death because I had a tough childhood, and when I started to get friends it was way past grade six...so I value them like gold.

Back to my friend – Della one of my first friends ever, so when this summer started I thought we be at the lake or going to the movies, having fun with our friends...but this summer was different. This summer, all my friends seemed to be away on a vacation or just plain didn't what to do anything but stay home. Della was one of the worst to get together with though. I caught her twice on a lie that prevented me from getting together with her, but as soon as the summer ended, things seem to get back together and life was good.

I think we grew together more as friends and I even learned how to text from her because she doesn't pick up her phone! Most of my friends like to talk to each other that using texting – but what I think got us together the most is My Little Pony; yeah get your laughing out of your system. It doesn't matter if you're a hatter or just a bystander, you would join the herd sooner or later. Della loves Vinyl Scratch – or just DJ P0N-3 as most call her – hence her blue hair.

Personally I love all of the characters, because I don't want to have any biased judgment on any of them. We even went so far as to make plans for what would happen if we went together to the 8/2/12 brony convention almost any brony dreams to go

The next summer I thought we should go to brony convention to have fun. This plan went great. The only thing that could have made it better was if we had gotten hired by Hasbro to be a part of the show. We went to the convention as Vinyl Scratch and Jacob Scratch – I think we conveyed the most believable brother and sister of out of all the Vinyl Scratch and Jacob Scratch people.

The car ride back home was four hours long (and so boring, might I add), but worth it. Somewhere around 9:00pm I saw a shooting star, and being seventeen I thought it was time to use my one wish. I wished to be the oldest brother in the Vinyl Scratch family, because I know Della would be my younger sister if we were in Equestria. I felt this wish was going to happen because when I was young a friend told me to wait until I'm older to wish on a star, because we only get one wish that would come true. I thought, _'My friend Zinc Tayler told me this, so I know what I want when I get older.'_

By the time we got home and dropped Della off, it was one in the morning. I slumped while walking after my parents. I was so tired I just plopped down on my comfy-looking couch, not even bothering to take of my changeling hoodie, and fell asleep.

* * *

** Please review pm or anything else you can say to help just send me hate for all I car but I do say one think I love to hear from you I am busy on the we4k and weekends but I try to get this story update every Friday but if not then no school just bumped up there work . **

**Have a good day readers and hope you like a cliff hangers ****.**


End file.
